


Can Science Explain

by bloodstonepentagram



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Nerd, M/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstonepentagram/pseuds/bloodstonepentagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos happened to catch Leonard Burton's broadcast and he has some questions that, unfortunately, Cecil probably can't answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Science Explain

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written these dorks in forever (and my Carlos has completely changed since he started getting more lines) but episode 67, oh my god. Cecil and Marconi? You know Carlos is geeking out hardcore about that.  
> Also Carlos serving as the mouthpiece for my speculation about the plot.  
> All of this will probably be completely jossed in a week.

Carlos knew that Cecil, much as he wanted a break from Night Vale, would probably be worried about his radio show while he was away. And, being a scientist, Carlos had of course decided to invent a radio that could pick up Night Vale Community Radio from the desert otherworld inside the Dog Park. After all, he was a scientist. Doing thoughtful things for their boyfriends is one of the things that scientists do.  
Then on the first day when Cecil had arrived, after meeting Doug and Alicia and saying hello again to all the stranded Night Vale residents and having an…intense reunion with Carlos, they had tuned into the radio, and Carlos almost started to wish he’d been a little less thoughtful.  
Cecil had wanted to listen, for a while, trying to figure out why his long-dead mentor and idol was somehow present and speaking on his radio show, saying something confusing about ghost application papers that Carlos didn’t entirely follow.  
Then it had kept going, and Cecil had declared quietly, then loudly, then quietly again that he didn’t need to listen to this anymore, that it was lies, all lies, dirty, filthy, awful lies.  
And Carlos had turned it off and gone to take a long, distracting bubble bath with Cecil, but…well, he had installed a record feature on the radio for a reason.  
Because it wasn’t that he wanted to pry into Cecil’s past, but this was big. This could be the missing piece in the puzzle that was Night Vale. He could finally find out why exactly it was so weird! He was just collecting important scientific data.  
Of course, it just so happened that collecting this data coincidentally required him to pry into Cecil’s past.  
And yes, it was shocking, not to mention scientifically interesting, to find out that Cecil was thousands of years old and probably not entirely human. (But then, Carlos already knew Cecil was the most scientifically interesting boyfriend that there was. And also the cutest.)   
And it was equally shocking and scientifically interesting that the world that had ended in 1983 (Could that be what this desert otherworld was? Carlos would need to find a way to test this hypothesis.) and yet the world had somehow managed to go on anyway (Carlos wondered if it had anything to do with the Traveller, who had returned to whenever he came from before Carlos had gotten a chance to ask him about the physics of his time traveling device.)  
But the most surprising and…scientifically interesting thing of all…  
“Well, on my trip I met a very smart and… _very handsome_ scientist. His name is Guglielmo Marconi. He showed me all sorts of things, all _sorts_ of things. _All_ sorts.”  
Carlos almost dropped the test tube he was holding when he heard that.   
It would be tactless to ask Cecil about that, right? Especially since he probably didn’t remember that happening, right? He probably didn’t even remember that he was older than radio, let alone that he had met…had…possibly known its inventor very well…  
Did they… Carlos didn’t remember ever reading about that in a history book or anything. Not that he read books, being a scientists. But. You know.  
Come on, they probably didn’t even… It was like when Cecil was crushing on Carlos back in his first year in Night Vale, right?  
Cause Carlos wasn’t jealous, he knew Cecil had dated other guys before, and he had _figured out_ that he was…really into science… But _Marconi_.  
What was he like? What did he and Cecil talk about? What would happen if Carlos…just happened to leave a biography of Marconi sitting around where Cecil could find it? Of course he would never callously experiment with his boyfriend’s memory like that, that isn’t something scientists do, but theoretically…  
Did Cecil date- er- know any other famous scientists? Was Carlos just the latest in a long line? If that was the case, should he be jealous or,flattered? Or just impressed?  
Because honestly he was kind of really impressed.  
He was pondering this while looking with a glazed expression at some very scientific graphs when Cecil came in from playing with Doug and Alicia’s dog, who Cecil loved just like Carlos had known he would.  
“What are you doing?” Cecil asked, coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around Carlos’s chest.  
“Oh, just…thinking about science,” Carlos said, feeling a little guilty. He would find a way to talk about this with Cecil without upsetting him one day. He was a scientists, after all. Scientists are good at figuring out how to do things.  
He leaned his head back on Cecil’s shoulder.  
“Oh?” Cecil said, making his voice go really low. Mm. His voice was, scientifically speaking, completely amazing.  
“Oh, yeah,” Carlos said. “Have I ever told you about radio waves?”


End file.
